Sherlock et L'énigme de Peter Wulfric
by Azadora
Summary: Un cadavre mort dans une maison. Apparemment sans histoire, les chose se complique avec la façon dons l'homme est décédé. Le détective consultant ne sait pas dans quoi il vient de mettre les pieds. (Je vous préviens, je suis pas vraiment une spécialiste des résumer intéressant)


-Une affaire de meurtre, l'homme semble avoir la quarantaine et être mort d'une crise cardiaque... de peur peut-être ?

-Comment savez-vous que c'est un meurtre Sherlock ?

-Très simple commissaire, j'ai demander au voisin s'ils avaient vu quelque chose sortir de l'ordinaire, ils ont simplement dit que trois hommes habillé de longue cape noir avaient quitter la maison, il étaient étrange, donc suspect, donc peut être coupable d'un acte répréhensible. Inquiet la famille Dunsun, qui habite au numéro 475A de cet rue, sont aller voir cet homme, nommé Peter Wulfric, et ils l'aurait trouvé ainsi, et appelé la police aussitôt. Ce qui m'intrigue c'est la raison de ce meurtre et comment il a été fait, qu'en pense tu John ?

-Comme tu l'as dit c'est possible de peur, mais son visage ne montre aucune émotion, comme s'il savait qu'il allait mourir dans l'instant, donc pas de peur, il s'y attendait.

-Bien John ! Il faut fouiller la maison de fond en comble !

-C'est déjà fait, espèce de taré.

-Silence.

Shelock se déplaçât dans la pièce, regardât autour de lui, tournât sur lui-même, sous les regards ahurie ou las, selon la personne. Sont petit jeu durât même pas cinq minutes, il se dirigea^t vers le tapis et soulevât celui-ci, révélant un simple plancher.

-Sherlock qu'est-ce que tu cherche, c'est seulement un parqué ?

-John, les parqué peuvent cacher des merveilles et/ou des cadavres. Ah !

Cette exclamation était du à la découverte d'une latte branlante, qu'il soulevât laissant apparaître un coffret.

-Sherlock, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'ouvrir cette botte.

-Mais non John ! Ce n'est pas une bonne c'est un coffret et je vais l'ouvrir, pas debout mais sur le canapé.

-Sherlock, c'est à quelqu'un que tu ne connaît pas tu ne peut pas-

-Bien sur que je peut, il est mort !

Sur ces mots plein de sagesse, il ouvrit le coffret, et fût désabusé par son contenu.

-Une lettre ?! Une simple lettre comme ça, rien d'autre, mais c'est stupide !

-Sherlock tais-toi.

-Mais enfin John, pourquoi quelqu'un qui sait qu'il va mourir cacherais une lettre de ce genre, il aurait dus la mettre en évidence, Franchement il était vraiment stupide !

-Ou juste intelligent, regarde à qui elle est adressé...

Les yeux de Sherlock se portèrent sur la lettre, et vit le destinataire, « Sherlock Holmes ».

-Oh... Il était intelligent au finale, cacher la preuve contre ses tueurs. Bon je lis ! :

« Cher Monsieur Holmes.

Si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort, et que la police n'a pus résoudre cette affaire complexe à leur yeux, mais bien trop simple aux miens. Je vais faire court sous risque de vous ennuyés... Je suis mort c'est un fait, pas de peur, monsieur Watson l'a dit. Ni d'une crise cardiaque d'ailleurs, je me suis bien fait assassiner. Ma maison vous semble normale non ? La maison d'un homme banal, sans histoires... Si c'est le cas comme je le pense alors il faut que vous ouvriez vos yeux encore plus. Je ne peut prendre le risque de vous en dire plus... Au cas où ce ne serait pas vous la la trouviez. Je vous demande cependant de lire ceci à voix haute (Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas) :

« Si vous étiez l'homme le plus heureux du monde, votre reflet serais l'exact réplique, sinon vous verriez votre plus profond désir »

Votre,

Peter Wulfric. »

La pièce fut plonger dans un silence perturbant. Seulement rompu pas la respiration des personnes présentes dans la pièce (John et Sherlock).

-Sherlock, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire selon toi ?

-John, il faut fouiller la maison pour voir si on trouve quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant.

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parle encore ?

-Fait ce que je te dit !

Et ils refouillèrent la maison, encore et encore, de la cave au grenier. C'est d'ailleurs là qu'ils trouvèrent ce qu'il cherchaient, sous un drap se trouvait un grand miroir.

-Il y a une inscription : « riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej »... Qu'est-ce ça veut dire selon toi Sherock ?

-Tout simplement ce qu'il y avait dans la lettre, John tu souhaite avoir la réponse aux question que l'on se pose sur cette affaire non ?

-Bien sur que je veux savoir le fin mot de cette histoire !

-Bien alors met toi devant la miroir et dit moi ce que tu vois.

John fit ce qu'il dit, il se mit devant le miroir et regardât, cependant il faillit s'évanouir quand il vit son reflet bouger alors que lui non, Il reflet mit sa main droite dans la poche de son blouson et en sortis une lettre qu'il regarder, puis il remis la lettre dans la même poche, relevât la tête, et sourit.

-Allons John que vois-tu ?

-Sherlock c'est incroyable mon reflet il à une lettre dans la poche que je n'ai-

John avait regarder sa poche en disant cela, mais ses mots furent détrompé quand il vit la fameuse lettre dans sa poche.

-Oh Dieu. Comment c'est arrivé dans ma poche ?

-Aucune idée... Lis-la !

-Ok :

« Cher Monsieur Watson.

Vous avez dus être surpris devant l'événement qui viens de se produire, c'est normale, Vous n'êtes pas le seul à vous posez des question sur l'étrangeté de la situation, votre ami aussi se pose des questions, j'admets que ce doit être dérangeant comme situation. Mais maintenant que vous avez trouver cette lettre cela veut dire que je suis sûr que c'est bien vous je peut donc enfin parler de ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison. Comme vous le savez déjà je m'appelle Peter Wulfric, j'ai 41 ans et je suis mort depuis un moment je suppose... les événements étrange qui se passe dans ma maison ont tous été orchestré par moi. Je sais que vous vous demandez comment j'ai fait pour savoir, la réponse est simple, je l'ai vu. Comme j'ai vu tant de chose auparavant. Et là vous vous dites que je suis fou, peut être un peu je vous l'accorde. Oui je vois l'avenir, non le miroir n'est pas un trucage dus à la technologie moldu. J'entends déjà la question « C'est quoi un moldu ? » Sortir de vos bouches avide de savoir. Un moldu est un humain sans pourvoir magique, comme vous. Mais pas comme moi. J'ai toujours rêvé de le révélé à quelqu'un mais la loi est bien trop stricte à ce sujet. Vous vous demander pourquoi vous n'avais pas connaissance de la magie, c'est simple, nous sommes une communauté complète qui se cache pour pouvoir mené une vie tranquille sans avoir des moldu avide de connaissance sur notre dos. Donc je suis mort a cause de sorcier qui en voulait à ma vie car j'ai vu dans un avenir proche qu'il allait tué des gens, et en bon citoyen j'ai été prévenir les Auror (police des sorciers, oui sorcier, non plus de question, silence!) Ils n'ont pas aimé être pourchassé par la police et sont venus me tuer, simple non ? A la question du pourquoi je viens d'y répondre, le comment est extrêmement simple. Un sort, interdit par la loi, a suffit, le sort de la mort, le « Avada Kedavra », personne n'y survis... Sauf Harry Potter, un héro de guerre. C'est de lui dont je vais vous parlez. Vous allez devoir faire face à de plus en plus nombreuse enquête comme la mienne (à cause d'un groupe terroriste et raciste, classique). Bref ! Harry Potter est un Auror, il va se montré à vous sans aucuns doutes, et peut-être vous effacé la mémoire et vous donnez une explication bancale. En gros vous allez le voir souvent, le suspecté et jamais trouvé aucune preuve, il est hors normes, il est anormale, plus que magique, il peut faire des choses impensables. Il est la personne la plus riche et la plus puissante (politiquement et magiquement parlant) personne qui existe. Sur ce je vous souhaite bonne chance et j'espère que j'aurais un bel enterrement.

Sincèrement,

Peter Wulfric »

Un autre silence emplit de questions se fit.

-Sherlock, je crois que je suis en état de choc...

-Tu veut une couverture ?

-Si je te dis oui, tu me la donnera ?

-Non.

-Je peux vous la donner moi.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Harry Potter, John, c'est évident.

-En effet c'est moi, Vous savez déjà ce qu'il va ce passé non ?

-Vous aller vraiment nous effacé la mémoire ?

-Oui, John Watson, je vais le faire, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, sa ne vous feras rien du tout.

-Très bien.

-Mais enfin Sherlock-

-John, parfois il faut savoir oublié, et ce genre de chose, la magie, changerais la face du monde, si il est interdis de révélé son existence, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

-Vous êtes près ?

-Oui.

-Oui.

-Oubliette.

La formule magique franchie la barrière des lèvres d' Harry alors qu'il la dirigeait vers les deux compères. Lorsque ces derniers ouvrirent les yeux, il n'y avait plus personne, il ne savaient plus ce qu'ils faisaient dans le grenier mais une chose était sûr, il ne voulait plus travailler sur cette affaire.

Lorsqu'ils furent de retours dans le salon Lestrade les attendais.

-Cette enquête nous est retiré, voici Harry Potter, Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, ce sont eux qui récupère cette affaire, on s'en va.

-Très bien, j'en avais assez. Bon courage à vous. Allons'y John

-Au revoir.

Et ainsi les colocataires partirent, ils ne virent pas l'air ahuris de Lestrade, ni le vert émeraude d'un jeune homme, un regard d'excuse.


End file.
